Kathleen summers
by Druzilla
Summary: Kinda AUfic.I don't want to tell to much about the story. Let's just say that there are more than twenty years later.Angel and Spike are not vampires. Finished! One Parter


Kathleen summers (Let me know if you have a better idea for a name,please!!!!)  
By: Fanny  
Iceland  
Summary: I don't want to tell to much about the story. Let's just say that there are more than twenty years later. Angel and Spike are not vampires.   
Author's note: Sorry, no vampire activity in this story. When I wrote it I wanted to write something happy. Nothing bad, just good, good. Everything good.   
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I only own Eric, Anne & the storyline. Joss, FOX and everybody else who created BtVs & Angel (the show) own everything else.  
E-mail: angel01@torg.is  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mommy, mommy!" a little girl shouts as she runs down stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy, mommy!" the child is shouting and shouting.  
  
"What is it, Anne?" the woman had been eating lunch.  
  
"Eric took my doll and he won't give it back!"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to go get ms. doll, don't we?"  
  
"Okay!"  
They walk to Eric's room. She knocks.  
  
"What!" said an annoyed voice behind the door.  
  
"Ann said you took her doll and won't give her back. Is that true, Eric? "The woman asked.  
  
"So, what if I did?" he voice asked.  
  
"Well, give her back her doll, it's her doll." the woman said in a raised voice.  
  
"Okay!" said the voice in defeat.  
The door opens and a boy, 11 years old, gives his little sister , 4 years old, back her doll. The boy has short, spiky, red hair and green eyes. The girl has long, curly, golden hair and baby-blue eyes. The girl goes into her room. And the boy slams his door shut. The woman returns to her lunch.  
  
LATER THAT DAY:  
A man comes through the front door and starts looking for his wife and children.   
"Honey? Eric? Anne?" he shouts.  
  
"In here, sweetie!" the woman shouted from the family room.  
He goes into the family room and there is his wife watching loony tunes with their children.  
They are laughing themselves senseless because of Willie E. coyote's stupidity. He joins them for a laugh. Then the kids went to sleep after dinner and after Eric finished his homework.  
"How was your day?" the man asks his wife.  
  
"The same, Eric stole Anne's doll a few times, and just the usual stuff. What about you?"  
  
"I may get an promotion!"  
  
"That's great, Honey! That will be you're second promotion."   
He worked for a law-firm; her dad didn't like lawyers. But who does except other lawyers. And her husband was also a very good lawyer. That's how they had afforded to buy this nice two-story house in the suburbs of LA. It was close to were he worked and her dad lived in LA, but her lived elsewhere. Her mom would like to live with her dad but the couldn't because of their hectic schedules. Her mom ran a club in the town she lived in the town she had lived in for eighteen years of her life. But her dad ran some company in LA; she wasn't sure what they did there.  
"Mom will be here tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay. So do you wanna go to bed or watch Jay leno?" He asked her already knowing the answer.  
  
"Jay! I think Christina Ricci and David Boreanaz are there tonight and some music act. I never pay any interest in the music acts."  
  
NEXT MORNING:  
"MOM! DAD! Wake up! Wake up!"  
Eric and Anne are jumping on the bed.  
"Eric, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" the woman asked.  
  
"No school! Saturday! Get up, Sleepyheads! Grandma's coming today!"  
  
"Right, I'm awake! Honey, we better get ready, so we can go when Mom gets here." the woman told her husband.  
  
LATER IN THE DAY: AFTER BREAKFAST.  
There's a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Eric shouts on his way to open the door.  
  
"Grandma Buffy! Grandpa Angel! Aunt Willow? What are you doing here? And if you're here where's uncle Xander?" Eric asked.  
  
"Him and Lilliana are back in Sunnydale. I needed a rest from them. But I doubt that he can control her until I get back, so I'm going back on Monday. And you're uncle Spike promised he'd help."  
The woman comes to the door.  
  
"Please, come in. Eric you invite people in, don't just stand there and chitchat. Well, just people you know. Dad? and aunt Willow?"  
  
"There was a slow period in the company, so I decided and pay you a visit."  
  
"I'm here to take a break from Xander and Lillian. She's only five years old but shows a lot of magical abilities." Willow answered Kathleen.  
  
"Shouldn't you and Simon be going, so you don't miss your plane?" Buffy asks her daughter.  
  
"Oh, my go! You're right. Simon hurry up!" She shouts at her husband.  
  
They get into the car and then she hears her mom shouting.  
  
"Kathleen summers, did you forget something?" She dangled the car-keys as she walked towards the car.  
  
And then they were off to catch their plane.  
THE END!  
  
~~ Please read & review. I really want to know what you think of my stories. ~~ Fanny 


End file.
